My Little Pony Chronicles: Zero-G1
My Little Pony Chronicles: Zero-G1 is an animated crossover series from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Hasbro Studios. The series is a prequel to My Little Pony Chronicles alternately based on the Generation 1 series as well as six of NaruIchi97's favorite 90's shows and franchises. The series marks the 30th Anniversary of the franchise. The series is rated TV-PG. About the Show It has been announced by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97, Hasbro and The Pony Network as a Prequel Series to the MLP Chronicles series, it will be about an alternate universe in the Cartooniverse and the G1 series starring G1 Characters and six female characters from The Simpsons, Dexter's Laboratory, The Wild Thornberries, The Powerpuff Girls, Mickey Mouse and Rugrats: All Grown Up! including younger versions of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The series is confirmed to air on April 2013 on The Pony Network and it is rated TV-PG for older audiences. It takes place in the Cartooniverse years before the 2011-2012 series. The Zero-G1 Characters will appear in the upcoming My Little Pony Chronicles: Crystal Revolution 3D and the title is inspired by the Fate series, serving a prequel to Fate/stay night, known as Fate/Zero. Plot Taking where it all began, A dark wave sended the six ponies of the first generation (Twilight, Applejack, Firefly, Surprise, Sparkler and Posey) to the Cartooniverse. Then Twilight meets Lisa Simpson, Applejack meets Eliza Thornberry, Firefly meets Kimi, Surprise meets Dee Dee, Sparkler meets Minnie Mouse and Posey meets Bubbles. And then something dark happens to the Cartooniverse, and it's up to Lisa and Twilight and her friends to save the Cartooniverse with the help of young sisters Celestia and Luna. Characters Generation 1 Mane Six *Twilight (Voiced by Emmanuelle Chriqui) *Applejack (Voiced by Jillian Michaels) *Firefly (Voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) *Surprise (Voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) *Sparkler (Voiced by Kate Higgins) *Posey (Voiced by Stephanie Sheh) *Spike (Voiced by Kathleen Barr) G1 Masters *Lisa Simpson (From The Simpsons, Voiced by Yeardley Smith) *Eliza Thornberry (From the Wild Thornberries, Voiced by Lacey Chabert) *Kimi Finster (From Rugrats and All Grown Up!, Voiced by Dionne Quan) *Dee Dee (From Dexter's Laboratory, Voiced by Kathryn Cressida) *Minnie Mouse (From the Mickey Mouse Franchise, Voiced by Russi Taylor) *Bubbles (From The Powerpuff Girls, Voiced by Tara Strong) Young Princesses *Celestia (Voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) *Luna (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) Media NI97 planned 13 episodes per 2 seasons throughout the year starting on May 3rd, 2013 on The Pony Network. Season One #The Beginning Before Equestria (Part One) #The Beginning Before Equestria (Part Two) #TBA #Rise of the Young Equestrian Alicorns #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Friendship vs. Evil (Part One) #Friendship vs. Evil (Part Two) Season Two #Rise of Equestria (Part One) #Rise of Equestria (Part Two) #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Towards The Future (Series Finale) Airings Same day as the original MLP Chronicles series on The Pony Network. Japanese Release Along with the release of the movie, Aniplex, Bushiroad and Takara Tomy Intermedia announces the japanese dub of the animated series to be airing on TV Tokyo and Cartoon Network in Japan. It has announced then in November 2013, the Japanese dub of Zero G1 will air. See Also *My Little Pony Chronicles *My Little Pony Chronicles (franchise) Category:Fan Fiction Category:My Little Pony Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Series Category:Cartoons Category:Prequel